


Rei(g)n

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Lore never gave control or power over to Data. If Lore desired to be penetrated, he pushed Data back into the sheets, straddling the younger’s hips. If he desired to penetrate, he simply pushed Data’s thighs back.





	Rei(g)n

Data had always wondered one thing: Was this an act of masturbation–self fucking self–or was it actually intercourse? His sexual programming suggested this was, in fact, a separate entity from himself. If this was masturbation, Data would have felt nothing–it had happened in the past with pornographic materials and his hand seeking to arouse something–and this was certainly not nothing.

“You feel so good.” A breathy whisper in Data’s ear.

Lore never gave control or power over to Data. If Lore desired to be penetrated, he pushed Data back into the sheets, straddling the younger’s hips. If he desired to penetrate, he simply pushed Data’s thighs back.

Data blinked, taking in the curve of Lore’s shoulder, the spacing of his ribs, the just of his hips. Lore sunk his teeth into the crook of Data’s neck, making the younger android give a low moan.

“Lore,” Data murmured, digging his nails into Lore’s back.

“What, D?”

“I want to go with you.”

Lore pulled away, looking down at his brother. “You’d follow me? Into the abyss, the void of space?”

“The sun itself,” Data answered, writhing, trying to coax Lore into moving his hips again, “in spite of my self-preservation processes.”

Lore chuckled, pulling Data into his lap. Data, understanding, rocked his hips, riding the older android and crying out his name past orgasm, past sanity, past pleasure, and into something deep and dark and forbidden.


End file.
